Modernly Reckless
by SuperZiggler
Summary: This little haze wasn't something that she couldn't handle, even if she was hurting. And when a man comes into the picture, will she get into her old ways and allow herself to be hurt again, or is this man something different. [OC POV; Dean Ambrose/OC: Portrayed by Taylor Momsen. Rating to change further along into the story, because of you know what.]
1. A knight in street armor?

I'd wave my right hand in the air to show the bartender that I was ready for the next round of shots to come my way. This place was disgusting in every sense of the word, and not just because it was a strip club either, but because the service and the dancers sucked more than my mother did. What a whore she was. My name isn't important at the moment, seeing as I can't really remember it right now. Eh, I'll get around to telling you. You might be asking yourself why I was in a strip club, but it shouldn't worry you at all, really, I was just out to have a good time after my band had just finished their European tour this year. Being the lead vocalist of the band did take a toll on my sanity and being, though, I didn't give much of a shit about that. I was proclaimed as a slut, whore, lunatic, you name it I've probably been called it a thousand times in the span of a day. There was a reason for that though. The fishnets, stripper heels, and even the bra that I'd wear on stage sometimes. I didn't care because it was my body after all.

I was used to being hurt. Used. Whatever. Men always used me for my body - I was petite in size and everything about me was perfect, to them at least - never wanting anything other than sex for me. There's no reason to care. Maybe that's why I was more into ladies when it came to performing on stage.

In a span of seconds though, there was a man taking a seat next to me. Great, another loser that wants sex for me or is here for the cheap get off. "Look, I'm not going suck your dick, man."

It was then that I noticed the clothes that he was currently wearing; a simple 'Kum & Go' T-shirt, dark jeans, pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes, and a hoodie. He chuckled. Fucking chuckled. "I'm not here for the service, toots."

"Then why the fuck are you sitting next to me?!"

"A guy can't sit next to a beautiful lady in a strip club and not want to fuck her? Should have known." Again with that damn chuckle of his. It was kinda' cute.. Raspy. It did things to me that I didn't expect.

"Sorry.. I'm just not used to that, Mister." He slowly removed those sunglasses from his face and those eyes of his, those icy eyes bore into my soul, for some damn reason I did not know of. To admit that my drunken self was finding an attraction to this man would have killed me, but I was. And by the end of the night, I was probably going to do everything that I promised that I never would do again: Let a man get what he wanted from me. But then I remembered he had mentioned not caring about that kind of thing, at least I was hoping that he was telling the truth.

"Jonathan."

"What?"

"Name's Jonathan. Call me it, toots." Was this guy flirting with me right now?! Because I swear to God I was going to get out of my seat and punch him in his hot.. punchable.. baby-face if he was. Maybe I'm just overthinking all of this and Jonathan was just talking to me. I don't know, it wasn't so easy for me to exactly think all of this through because of the shots I had done already.

"And you?"

"Buy me a drink and maybe you'll find out." Hey, might as well get something out of this encounter.

* * *

**A/N: This is actually a short chapter of my new writing that's to come: Dean Ambrose and an OC. I promise that I'm going to get to finishing this one. Should be updating the next chapter tomorrow. There's also a new poll on my profile, vote if you want. Thanks for reading(?), loves.**


	2. A drink, m'lady?

He bought me a drink, well, a shot of vodka, but that's exactly what I had wanted from him, not that I was in the right state to complain anyways. Bringing the glass to my lips before taking the shot down in one simple sip like it was nothing I then turned my attention to Jonathan who, by the way, had the biggest smile plastered on his facial features, I could barely make that out though seeing as everything was starting to get hazy and his black-hood shaded his face. "Hey.. Hey, um, want to take me back to my hotel?" I tried to make my voice sound some kind of innocent, but the intoxication was fucking with that idea. Hey, just because I want the guy to take me back to my hotel doesn't mean that I want him in my damn bed, giving me what's inside of those.. ripped.. dark jeans. There was no chance in hell that I was going to remember this one in the morning anyways.

All he did was chuckle under his breath as if laughing at my question to him, but he never replied to it, so I took that as a yes, and just when I was going to get out of my stool for him, I noticed that he was glancing over at the whore shaking her ass on stage before making her way down to the floor. This pissed me off. Why? I don't know, it just did, okay? She made her way over to each man that was seated at a table until making her way to the part of the bar that I was, and she should have seen this whole thing coming. I was the kind of chick that would punch the living hell out of a stripper at a strip club and I certainly wasn't afraid of her. That brunette with a black pair of All Star converse, no bottoms in sight - well, she probably never had any to begin with -, and a skull bra; God, what a cheap whore. My right hand balled into a fist before striking the side of her cranium in order to deliver a punch to her just as her ass would have made contact to whatever was underneath those jeans. Oh shut your mouth and stop judging this all in your head like I know you're doing right now, it's not what you think, I swear. Right? His eyes widened at the sight in front of him as his arms grabbed onto the whore's waist to draw her closer to him as if to hold her back or something like that, not that I was into the whole thinking thing at the moment. I just focused on throwing more drunken punches to anywhere on her that I could land, honestly wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"You know, you're really fucking drunk right now." I swear that I was going to tape this man's mouth shut if he laughed one more time, because it was cute, but annoying how he must of thought that this was all a joke or something. Was this really all he had for entertainment? Then again he did come to one of these things. Oh well, he was going to bring me back to my hotel whether he liked it or not. Fuck, my head was really starting to become quiet the pain in my ass.

"Then why don't you take me back to my hotel, dude? It's over the Narnia.. Down the river, street. Down the street."

"As long as I'm not going in that closest, sweetheart." I figured that was another one of his stupid little jokes that brought an intoxicated giggle passed my lips, though I brushed the thought off, as if I was going to actually think that through. He pushed the whore away from him so she could get back to her job, if she was still going to have one with the way I fucked her face up like I did.

"Oh shut up." And shut up he did. Another word never slipped out of his mouth as he got up from his seat to follow me out of the strip club, or maybe he was leading the way because I couldn't understand what was really going on. I may have been stumbling down the street, but once his arm wrapped around my waist to help me stand up, I sent over a smile to the man. He was sweet, yeah, sweet.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I kind of forgot that I had the story posted already. If the chapters are moving too slow, just let me know. I'm hoping that you enjoy it, or somethin'. Next chapter should be out in two days.**


	3. Hotel for two?

**A/N: I decided to skip their walk to the hotel due to lack of ideas and how awkward it was going to be, so hopefully you understand.**

* * *

"Thanks."

I had managed to mumble under my breath for the better part of my sanity. God, I hated being nice to people, let alone thanking them for something they did, it was just hard for me to sound meaningful when it came to this kind of thing. Though I really was thankful for Jonathan bringing me to my hotel room, at least I think that's what his name was. Which I'm guessing that it was, seeing as he didn't freak like most guys did when I guessed their name on a drunk night. Simply nodding his head at me before I reached into the pocket of my shorts to pull out the key to my room. Yeah, I wasn't the best at hiding things. I handed him the key hoping that he would take the hint that I wanted him to open the door to the room for me, since I couldn't even thinking straight at the moment. And thank God that he did.

Once the door had been opened so that I could make it into the room, turning around to get myself a good look at him before getting onto my toes and pecking at his lips rather quickly. "Coming?"

There he goes again, just nodding that damn head of his as an answer to my question, at least I got him into my hotel room before he closed the door behind him. By this point in time I was spinning in a circle whilst humming to the beat of one of my own songs, his chuckle emerging at the sight. "Ya' know, you're just going to fall-..." Before he could even finish what he was about to say, I did, spinning once more before I fell down onto the floor of the hotel room as I'd giggle to the action that just happened. He reached his hands out to pick me up, holding me in his arms as he just shook his head and carried me over to the bed. It felt heavenly to be in his arms. But then again, I was having this feeling of need for this man. I wanted him, I needed him; everything. It was weird because I was usually never like this when I was drunk, that I know of anyways, since a guy never came back to my hotel after for the longest time. Maybe this was overdo. Once he settled me on the bed I tried to pull him down with me, but to my dismay, it failed and he continued to just stand there at the foot of the bed.

"You know... You can come sleep with me." He must have been shy because that didn't make him jump into bed with me, I guess this had to be plan B. "Oh, I get it. Hold on." At the moment my hands went down to the hem of my shirt, lifted it above my head and tossed it onto the floor; his eyes seemed to widen at the sight of my perky breasts. Score. Taking that as a reason to move forward, I dug my thumbs into my shorts and began to slide them down my legs along with the thong that I was wearing tonight. Kicking my heels off left me laying on the hotel bed with nothing but my fishnets covering half of my legs. Any man that I had known would have thrown themselves into the bed with me at the sight of my partly naked body, but Jonathan... he was different than the rest. He just smirked down at me mouthing the words, "You're drunk" before walking over to where I had some of my clothes.

I wasn't going to give up that easily. Besides, him playing hard to get was turning me on even more. Fueling the want and need that I had for this man. Fuck, I wish I could stop because if anything does happen, I'm so going to regret it in the morning.

He made his way back over to the bed with some clothes in his hands that belonged to me. Maybe he thought that I wanted a change of clothes or something and yeah, in the state I was in, I was going to go all the way with that idea until he was on this bed with me. As soon as he leaned over the side of the bed to help me up, I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close to me, planting a kiss right to the side of that neck of his. You could even say that my lips were attacking that man. I was happy that he was just taking the kissing and not pulling away from me yet. Taking one of my arms away from his neck so that I could grab my shoulder with the hand that was still at his neck, using my other hand to look for the spot that I wanted. Running over his body before rubbing over the area that I had in my sights all night; my fingertips moving over where his dick was hiding. Feeling that sudden action of mine must have been what sent a shiver down his body. He had to have been liking this, well, that's what I thought until he pulled away from me. He just looked back over at the clothes that he had in his grip the whole time. Sighing, I nodded my head as he pulled the shirt that he grabbed over my head, then doing the same with the shorts by pulling them up my legs. My fishnets no longer on my legs.

Laying down on the bed and looking up at him, "You're.. not sleeping with me?" Jonathan shifted the weight of himself over to the left, and in my mind that was to die down what I was giving him.

"Nope."

"Then.. Then where are you going?"

All he did was shake that head of his again before walking away from the bed leaving me to blackout into a deep sleep soon after.

* * *

I was internally screaming at the top of my lungs. This headache was a pain in the ass and it was the entire reason that I was woken up from my sleep. Since I was up, I decided that I should probably go change out of these clothes that I had on, but when I looked down at myself, there was already a different pair of clothes on my body and me not remembering much of what happened last night, I came to the thought that I had done something that I'll regret in a few minutes. Checking the bed to make sure that nobody was found naked or something in their next to me, I sat up and noticed the man laying down on the couch. No, he wasn't naked, but he was there and upon some time of looking I whispered to myself. "Dean Ambrose?" What was Dean Ambrose doing in my hotel room? Did I ever mention that I was a huge wrestling fan? No, well, I am. I'd shake the thought away for just a second because I was trying to get back to the task at hand. Rolling off of the bed with a yawn, finding the sound of my stomach roaring from hunger. My hands were firmly placed on my head due to the headache that made my cranium throb from the pressure that I was in right now and it just wouldn't stop. Never am I drinking my feelings all away again.

With my back turned I never realized that Dean would have made his way to his feet until his masculine arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. "How's the head, toots?" His head rested on my shoulder with a smile on his facial features and I couldn't help but wonder how he even got in here.

"How was your head?" Bringing his head around more to show off this look of confusion my statement. At that moment, I knew that nothing, in a sexual sense had happened last night between the two of us, but I just wanted to make sure. "Not even a-..."

"Nope."

Some part of me was hoping that I had gotten with such a man over a drunken night over at a, well, wherever I ended up last night, but then again, this was rather too much to handle right now. I'd just allow for my body to relax in his grasp which was warm and extremely welcoming. Despite whatever he acted like on camera it seemed to all just be much of an act. He actually had a sweeter side to him, and may I add, it was probably weird seeing him like this after being such a fan of him for so long. I somehow managed to turn around in his arms that had a rather strong hold around me, but the thought of seeing his blue eyes drove me to turn around more, and when I got there, I was not disappointed by the view of him. Resting my head against his shoulder, right shoulder to be exact, he quickly took that moment to speak to me. "I never got your name, toots. Ya' kinda' owe me now."

"Chloe. The names Chloe, Mr. Ambrose." My eyes probably traveled all over this man's body before he caught on to what I was doing and did the same to me, and well, I knew where this was going because it's not like I haven't done this kind of thing before. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, even if it was just for a moment. Maybe this is what fangirls were like, but to everyone's dismay, I wasn't batshit crazy like most of 'em. Planting a kiss on him, he pulled back almost right away, not even going to give me a taste of the way that he kissed a woman. Damn him, really. Shaking his head down at me once again. Somebody get his head off of those shoulders of his just to stop Jonathan from doing that. All of this thinking was starting to take it's toll on me again and it was driving my headache further. "Fuck. My fucking head stings."

"Ya' know, maybe you should have just stayed in bed." He helped guide me back over to the bed before playfully pushing me down onto the bed. Honestly, all I did was lay there while he had probably walked away to the other side of the room and that was that. What harm to trying to head back to sleep do anyways? Even if a part of me was hoping that he wasn't going to be gone within that time. Because hey, a girl can dream, right?

* * *

**A/N: I've recently noticed how short the previous chapters actually looked, so I tried to make this one much longer, and I think I succeed. Score for me. As a side note thing, this is taking place during the month of March, had to let you know for when I start skipping through time later on. One or two more chapters left for the month of March and then I'm going to skip a month or two. Enjoy, loves.**


End file.
